Inevitable
by anothercasualty
Summary: Even after all those months, their lips still worked perfectly in unison. Set after Season 4. Two Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Reviews expected and appreciated!

I own nothing.

* * *

The loud pounding woke her with a start. Her mind defogged and cleared, realizing that someone was at the door.

Jude slid out beneath from the arm that anchored her to the bed.

Fumbling in the dark she found her dressing gown on the back of the door before returning to the bed and pulling the blanket farther up the man's body. She signed in thought before making her way to the incessant banging.

She managed to make it past the living room without fault and stumbled to the door, her slippers scraping across the hardwood.

After looking in the peephole, she slid the lock and opened the door.

"You shouldn't open the door when you can barely stand up, you know? I could have already molested you." Came the immediate greeting.

"Sadie? What are you doing here?" The bright hallway lights stung her eyes as she let her sister into the apartment. Rubbing the pain away she took in her immaculate sister.

Self consciously she pulled the robe tighter before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is this the warm welcome I get? After seven hours on plane to visit my sister!"

"What are you doing here?" Jude questioned groggily again.

Sadie's eyes held a new spark to them and Jude was thankful.

Her sister was one of those people who would beat themselves up if things weren't perfect and she easily displayed her stress on her face. An unhappy Sadie this early in the morning would have been scary. But that morning was different. Sadie was positively glowing, even after a seven hour flight.

"Oh! World Instant Star has brought me here for a week. This thing is like a massive vacation around the world! Last week I was in Turkey for Christ sakes!" Jude had struggled to keep up with life in Canada and this was just another reminded of her own selfishness. Still, Jude smiled for her sister's own excitement.

"You have to tell me all about it. Do you want some coffee?"

Jude locked the door and showed Sadie into the kitchen, the sister now the most important thing on her mind, while the other men lay forgotten.

Jude watched Sadie as she prattled on about different countries, new contestants, her on and off again relationship with Kwest -

"So when I was talking to Kwest last week, while I was in Argentina- No wait- Spain- Yes, Spain. Anyway he mentioned that Tom quit last week." Jude's breath caught slightly and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "And Kwest hasn't heard from him since. Have you kept in contact with him at all while you've been here?"

Jude could feel Sadie's eyes on her and turned her back, not allowing Sadie the privilege to study her.

"No, not really. I've been busy." Jude kept her back to Sadie as she added cream to their mugs, as the coffee maker hissed.

"Oh and I brought you some of your clothes from home, I'll put them in your room." Jude's mind had strayed to Tommy, completely missing the comment.

She heard the shuffle of feet and as Jude turned back she caught the back of Sadie, as she stepped into Jude's bedroom.

"Sadie! Wait! No! Stop!" But it was too late. Sadie was in the room. Jude feet moved quickly, following Sadie into her room. The room held a soft glow coming in from the kitchen, allowing two large man feet dangling from the end of bed to be visible. To Jude's relief, the blanket was still suffocating the man.

She stopped behind a stunned Sadie who slowly turned to her.

"There's a man in your bed." She deadpanned.

Jude shifted uncomfortably, her hands fisting deep into her pockets. "Um, ya I guess."

Sadie finally turned to Jude, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." Jude's voice was soft, not really knowing how to explain this and not really wanting to.

"You don't think so?" Sadie watched Jude in confusion. Jude's head hung and slowly swung it back and forth in the negative. This was not the Jude she knew.

"Uh, Well I ran into him at the bar last night…"

"I see." But maybe London had changed Jude.

"Yep."

Curiosity soon got the best of Sadie. Her stunned expression turned in to a mischievous smirk. "Is he naked?"

"Sadie!" Jude's cheeks turned a deep crimson even in the dark. He had at one point been naked but now… she wasn't so sure. "I actually don't know," she finally admitted.

Sadie's arm reached down, fully prepared to pull back the covers to discover the mystery man. But quickly, a hand wrapped around her wrist halting her action.

"Please Sadie." Jude's eye locked on her sisters, pleading with her.

"Jude, I just want to know what he looks like. Is he good looking or fifty and balding?"

Sadie's casualness caused Jude to soften and let out a small giggle and lightly slapping her sister hand away.

"You'll wake him! And B.T.W., he is NOT _fifty_ and _balding_!" What did her sister really think of her anyway? She would let _any_ man walk into her bed? She had standards.

"So?"

"Sadie!" She let out an exasperated sign. "It's just, you know… we didn't do a whole lot of talking last night, and I don't want to scare him… or anything."

"Fine. Do you have a guest room by chance?" Jude's face fell in horror. The morning was going to be interesting with just her and him, let alone her sister.

"Nevermind, I'll go find a hotel." Sadie somehow understood her silly little sister's embarrassment and sort of felt sorry for her. She herself had been in that situation and it could be mortifying in the least. Especially went you can't find your clothes.

"Saides, no, don't do that. It's fine. Just, in the morning I'll come get you. After he leaves."

"Ya ya. I got it." Sadie turned back, not before hugging her sister goodnight.

Jude closed the door tightly behind Sadie and stared at the lump under the blankets and released a deep breath. Pulling the robe off of her, she pulled the blankets back and climbed into the warm bed.

She laid still, her back stiff as she stared at the ceiling. The body next to her shifted and a warm arm wrapped around her bare stomach, pulling her tight to his body, his early-morning wood poking into her butt.

"Jude." His breath tickled her ear.

"Hmm." Her heart did a slight flip flop at her own name coming from his lips in a husky whisper.

"Why didn't you tell her it was me?"

Her body tensed and she forced herself to relax, yet her hands continued to fidget with the hem of the blanket.

"I didn't know if you would be here in the morning." She finally breathed out.

"Do you want me to be here in the morning?" His voice was careful, not wanting to push her into anything so soon.

"More than anything." She could feel the smile against her cheek and she unceremoniously flipped over, taking in all his features in the glow of the moon. She wrapped her around his neck, her breasts pressed into him, and giggled at the groan that couldn't be held back.

"Me too." His lips found hers as his hands slide up her bare sides, causing goose bumps even under the hot covers. "Where's the guest room?"

"Other side of the apartment." She let her eyes roll back as he kissed her neck.

"Good." He said as he pulled the cover above both there heads.

///XXXX\\\

Jude stood at the guest bedroom door, her hand raised to knock. Softly her knuckles connected with the wood. A murmured 'come in' was barely audible. Slowly, the door opened and all Jude could see was a cloud of blond on a sea of dark blue sheets. Jude shuffled over to her sister and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her sisters blond mass. One hand held a mug of coffee and the other slowly ran its fingers through the wild mane.

"Sadie, you can get up now."

Sadie breathed into the pillow, "Is he gone?"

Jude let out a small giggle. "No, he's still here. He wants to see you."

Sadie head popped up, her eye mask still covering her eyes, as Jude burst into laughter at her sister's face. Quickly, the mask was pulled off and thrown on the bedside table.

"Really? He's here? Ooohh, Judey has moves!" Jude rolled her eyes and signed at Sadie's own excitement.

"I guess so… I made some coffee if you want some. Breakfast should be ready in twenty." With that she left her sister to get dressed .

Jude pushed the scrambled eggs around the frying pan as she heard Sadie's door open.

"Wow, took you only thirteen minutes." Jude stated as she kept her eyes on the eggs.

"What can I say, I'm excited to meet him!" Jude rolled her eyes before taking a zip of her coffee. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom. Probably." She cracked a smile and muttered out, "Fucking hair gel."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, probably he's just using my shaving gel?"

"I was not using your shaving gel thank you very much." Both girls heads snapped back and stared at the bristled man, Jude in lust, Sadie in shock. "Hey Sades. Good to see you again."

Unaware of Sadie's state of shock, he made his way into the kitchen, walking up behind Jude who had turned back to the eggs, trying to hide the flush that had adorned her cheeks.

His hands slid underneath her shirt before meeting at the front resting on her belly, her body naturally tingling and melting against his. His lips brushed a kiss onto her cheek. Smirking he asked, "Is that safe to eat? Ouf!" Jude's elbow met his ribs and she let out a chuckle.

"You'll pay for that one later." He whispered into her ear.

Jude leaned back into him, and huskily replied "Okay."

"Excuse me?" Both Jude and Tommy turned to Sadie, still wrapped in their embrace. "Would someone care to explain to me when you started shacking up together?"

"Not really." Jude replied earnestly.

"No. I'm serious." Sadie had that look on her face that always meant business. Usually most people instantly sobered at it. Jude was one of them, mainly out of fear.

"I called him last week out of desperation. He apparently quit G-major and here we are." Jude smiled sweetly at her sister and quickly leaned back and up and kissed Tommy on the jaw.

"And that's it?"

"That's it." Tommy added.

"But… but you said you met someone at the bar?"

Jude chuckled. "No I said I ran into them at the bar. Which we sorta did, just on purpose."

"So what's next for you two?"

Tommy smiled down at Jude before answering.

"Sex, Babies, and Rock and Roll. The three essential things to life."

"Great. I think I'll look for a hotel then." Both Jude and Tommy had not heard what she said as they shared a moment of satisfaction. "You burnt the eggs by the way."

She watched them as Tommy gazed into Jude's eyes, like he was seeing his whole life. And then she nauseously watched as he turned on the bedroom eyes and she had to leave before she would be blinded by something she had never planned on seeing.

"And this is my cue to go to work. Call me when you're pregnant! Peace!" Sadie called as she walked back to the room to gather her things.

Tommy flicked the burner off before slide his fingers into hers and pulling her back to the bedroom and under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Dont know why I never got around to posting this. Anyway, Easter treat!

Ps this is a preshot!

* * *

If she was completely honest with herself, she would admit that she missed his warm body at night the most. She would lay there staring at the ceiling before flipping back to her side and scissor kicking trying desperately to warm up the bed.

While they were together, they were rarely apart. Nights spent in her own bed were seldom. And she had loved it. The morning pecks on the shoulder. The race to the bathroom. The smell on his pillow. His body on hers.

She shook out those thoughts before she could start crying. But it was hard to let go.

Every time she peaked at the hour on the alarm clock she calculated what time it was in Toronto and what he was doing and maybe even with whom. And then she would scold herself for thinking about him. She had chosen. She made the decision. No regrets she told herself. But every time the hour changed she regretted: the coldness of the sheets, the smell of wet pavement from outside the window, the lonely beating of her heart.

Just like she was doing now.

But tonight she was done. She vowed to live without regrets. Which was why she moved here in the first place. She was going to live without regrets.

Sliding up on her elbow she leaned over and picked up her cell phone. Her eyes bore into it before flinging it up into the air before catching it and tossing it back up like a hot potato.

Maybe he really hated her and he wouldn't answer.

Maybe he was out with a girl or worse at home with a girl. It was three o'clock over there.

Giving in, she flipped the phone open and hit number two and send before she was able to convince her self not to.

He answered coherently. That was good sign. Not drunk and not asleep.

But it was like she was drowning, twirling down the drain, unsure of where she was going and chocking on water.

-

-

-

"Jude?"

Tommy dropped his hand at the lack of response and stared at the caller id. Narrowing his eyes he was sure it said Jude. But she had either hung up or his phone was wacked. It had occurred before. He was at the sound board and the computer always screwed the phones waves up causing the i.d. to be wrong.

Still staring at her picture on the phone he let out a breath of regret. As he went to flip the phone close, her small voice met his ears and the phone was instantly at his ear.

"Jude?"

-

-

-

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she breathed the only thing that was replaying in her mind, "I just – uh - called to tell you - to tell you I missed you." And she had done it. She was brave. She was strong. She was Joan of Arc meets Cyndi Lauper.

-

-

-

Tommy felt his eye twitch in confusion, before letting his voice soften, "Oh, I uh, I miss you too."

-

-

-

Slamming the cab shut she looked up at the bright board with "Edmunds" written in old cursive before running to the awning and pulling the heavy wooden door open.

The clacking of her heels went unheard and the only sounds were clanking of glass, loud laughter and background music filling the air.

Her eyes began to immediately search the bar, looking for the dark haired man in leather.

The bar was fairly quiet for a Friday night and she soon realized he wasn't there. Taking a seat at the bar, she quickly ordered her 'something blue', and went to waiting, her eye on the door.

-

-

-

She twirled the ice cubes in her glass with the bright blue straw. She had given up at staring at the door.

Maybe the plane was late.

Maybe he was lost.

Maybe he was in an accident.

Maybe he missed the plane.

Maybe he didn't really want to come.

She picked up her hand bag, rummaging through it looking for that darn always disappearing wallet. Her body froze as a wet hand rested on her shoulder.

She recognized the small tattoo and looked up and stared at the rain wet lips before her eyes landed on his.

The swell in her belly and the beating of her heart was something she hadn't felt in the last seven months and they were very welcomed.

Nothing was said as the two stood up, her hand in his, their eyes attached. She felt the shy smile that adorned her lips and he bent down, lightly grazing them with his.

The two silently walked to the door, his hand moved from her hand to rest on the small of her back, his thumb grazing her skin under her shirt.

Her blood was boiling, burning through her skin, her knees turning to jelly, her mind already excited in anticipation.

The moment their bottoms hit the cab seat, his hands were in her still cropped hair, tugging the strands and bring her mouth to his, both sets of lips opened, their breath mixing to create a whole entity, a foreshadow.

Soon his large hands were wrapped around her jaw, holding her steady as he repeatedly kissed her; her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead.

And finally, he lowered his mouth on to hers, his lips grasping hers.

And even after all those months, their lips still worked perfectly in unison.

Her insides melted into something gooey but her body was fighting to get closer. She needed to get closer. Her fingers binded into his shirt, clawing at it, holding, pulling.

Her heart was thumping to its own wild rhythm, something close to the song in her head. His hand were clamped around her lapels dragging her out of the cab, one leaving momentarily to drop the bills in the front seat.

And together they stumbled into the foyer, him now hidden behind her as she clumsily passed the front desk and slyly smiled to the young man behind the desk who had a crush on her since the moment she moved in. The boy frowned in disapproval as the man behind slid his fingers into her belt loop, the casual act giving off waves of ownership.

As he waited behind her at the elevator, she leaned back into his embrace and soon she was enveloped in leather and him and god she could/should have died right there. But no she could die afterwards because she just needed him like a bird needed its nest.

Before she knew it, her nude body landed softly on the mattress, his body soon followed. And this was all she really wanted, his body on hers, them joined together in magical, only-god-creating perfection. Their breathing created the night time melody, singing loudly into the quiet air.


End file.
